There are known various devices which measure, record and receive input data relating to a bodily characteristic or administration of treatment. These devices can store the data for review on a display of the device, or for subsequent transfer to a computer or other device which facilitates the review and analysis of the uploaded data.
For persons with medical conditions requiring a measurement device and an administration device, each device can be employed independently of one another to maintain the recorded data separately in each device. Inconvenience is created by having to review and transfer the recorded data from each device, and comparison and analysis of the separate data can be unreliable if, for example, the data is not synchronized with regard to time, date or source. Still other systems do not allow for or adequately facilitate employment of separate measurement and administration devices independently of one another for the recordation and/or viewing of data. Thus, the user must employ the measurement and administration devices within the system to view the stored data for each device. Furthermore, systems employing multiple devices may not readily conceal that the devices are for medical treatment purposes, which can create embarrassment and inconvenience for the user.
Accordingly, there remains a need for additional systems and methods for measurement and treatment of bodily conditions which address these deficiencies, among others.